reliving the legends
by chinas-little-hetalian
Summary: Kolko and i collaborated to bring you a story of legendary dragons from all over the world. some fluff, read to find out what waits!
1. Chapter 1

hello again! kolko and i collaborated to write a slightly more serious story this time based on legends of dragons from all different countries! enjoy and dont forget to review! we own nothing

~aru

Reliving the Legends.

In the dead of night, it is completely quiet. Then, suddenly, screams all over the world and fearsome roars are heard.

The next morning, Romania awoke and was watching television. Then, a giant Norwegian Ridgeback poked its head through a window, breaking the glass.

"Oh, Alo Norbert! Did you came with Norway?" he asked. He heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Norway. "How nice of you to visit me," he said.

"We have a problem," said Norway."What is it?" Romania asks. "Well, it's Sve and Finland" norway says.

-Meanwhile in Sweden!-

There was a huge dragon with black bar like wings and red eyes standing in the middle of a field in front of Sweden and Finland. "Beowulf's drag'n..." Sweden says, glaring at it.

"Whoa! Like the legend?" Finland asked. He nodded. The dragon is currently burning everything in sight. "What do we do Su-san?!"

"We w'll 'ave ta slay 't," he said.

"But how?" Finland asked.

"The same way Beowulf did," he said. The two then ran to Sweden's house to prepare.  
? ﾟﾏﾃ? ﾟﾏﾃ? ﾟﾏﾃ? ﾟﾏﾃ? ﾟﾏﾃ? ﾟﾏﾃ  
Russia was on his way to visit Ukraine. Suddenly he heard his sister screaming. He ran as quickly as he could, arriving to see his sisters in the arms of a strange man. Ukraine was screaming. Belarus was unconscious.

"Who are you? Let them go!" Russia yelled.

"I am known as Nemal," he said, "I will need these two lovely ladies. One of them will marry my relative, the Gorynych." "The /GORYNYCH/?!" Russia gasped, fuming. He knew the Legands. The horrible creature. All traces of his usually happy expression were gone "My sestra will not marry a dragon!" He swung at the man and knocked one of the girls out of his hands. But then just like that, the man was gone in a cloud of smoke. Russia cursed under his breath. Ukraine was gone. He then kneeled onto the ground and began frantically searching for a certain floor board. When he found it, he pried it up as quickly as he could, pulled up an old book. He began to frantically flip through it. Belarus woke up.

"… my head. What happened?" she asked. He explained everything. She nodded. "Oh well, we can't do anything. Lets get married."

"We have to find this thing and kill it," he said.

"But brother, Ivan the palace guard used a magic sword. Where are we going to find a magic sword?!" she said.

"Maybe…" he thought for a moment. He grabbed the phone. He dialed a number. "Priveet, England. I am needing advice on how one would find magic sword. Yes, now would be preferable" he said. Then, England appeared in front of him. "YES! I CAN FINALLY LEGALLY APPARATE! TAKE THAT BLOODY WANKERS!" He says. "About this sword? Would this be having to do with a dragon?" England asks. Russia told him the legend.

"I know the legend you bloody git!" he said. He then took out something from his man-purse. "Here. Use it wisely, Ivan. Weird, your name is the same as the hero that originally slayed the Gorynych."

"Thank you England," said Russia, "And nice man-purse!"

"Bloody wanker! It's a satchel!" he yelled, "And here are the sword's instructions. Good luck! Ta-ta!" He saluted Russia with his middle finger then disappeared as quickly as he had come. The paper with the instructions fell onto the ground in front of Russia. At the bottom, the location where the dragon was was scribbled in sloppy broken Russian. "I can speak English too!" Russia gasps, offended. He and his sister, then set out to find the lair of the dragon.  
? ﾟﾑﾫ? ﾟﾑﾫ? ﾟﾑﾫ? ﾟﾑﾫ? ﾟﾑﾫ? ﾟﾑﾫ  
Poland had been trying on a pair of shoes that Lithuania had made. They were, not surprisingly, women's shoes. Then, a huge dragon crashed into his house.

"Holy sh*t! What the hell is that?!" Lithuania screamed.

"That's like, the dragon I've been telling you about. Krak's dragon. I like, told you it was real! Do something! It's like totally gonna eat us!" The dragon then left to burn down the rest of the city.

"How did you defeat it back then?!" Lithuania asked. Poland thought for a moment. He then looked frustrated.

"NO ONE OWNS SHEEP ANYMORE!" he yelled.

"What about ponies?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Poland screamed, "Noooooo…"

"How many do you have again?" he asked, "Maybe there's one you don't like?"

"Hmm… well there is one…"  
? ﾟﾐﾴ? ﾟﾐﾴ? ﾟﾐﾴ? ﾟﾐﾴ? ﾟﾐﾴ? ﾟﾐﾴ  
England teleported home to find screams of terror. People were screaming because of a terror in the water. "Bloody hell! Not the Knucker again!" He yelled. Then he heard a familiar voice scream "Brother! Help me!" He whipped around to see Sealand being dragged by his ankle into to the water, the knucker's teeth latched onto his heel. "England! England you git!" He he wailed. England then threw a spell book at it. It dropped Sealand. England grabbed him and ran. "What was that?" Sealand asked.

"That, was the legendary Knucker," he said. He remembered telling Sealand the legends. "Now this doesn't have to end in violence. I can easily compromise with this thing if you let me." He then decided to make an offering to the beast. He began to prepare.  
? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ  
Norway and Romania eventually forgot about Sweden and Finland. The two were feeding Norbert and chatting. Norway then got a text from Denmark. He picked up the phone and read the message quickly. He went pale "I have to go" he says, turning to leave. "There's dragon ass to kick." He climbed on Norbert. "Norbert, AWAY!" The dragon took off. "This sounds a lot like the legend of Fafnir. If that's true then… This was going to be a tough battle."

? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳMeanwhile in China? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ  
Two huge dragons were in china's house. The eldest nation, china, was not afraid. "you are having friends over, aru?" He asked his boss. "These are the mighty Shen-Lung and Futs-Lung" his boss said. Realization hit china. "Oh my god, aru! I haven't seen you in 4000 year! Do you bring me good luck, aru? Or maybe news of 9 trillion dollar from America?! Or even... HAS JAPAN FINALLY GOTTEN A GIRLFRIEND?!" He says excitedly. Chinese dragons are not dangerous, they represent luck and wisdom.  
? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ  
"Aniki!" Korea then ran to Japan and groped him.

"Prease, get off me!" Japan yelled.

"Da-ze! They belong to me! Korean victory!" he then ran off. Japan sighed. He looked at the sea.

"I wish he would stop. I wish he would just reave me arone," he sighed. Then, something emerged from the water. He stared at the blue Japanese dragon in awe. "It's you…" he gasped, "R-Ryujin…" "you seek help against Korea. Take these" the dragon roars, tossing two stones at Japan. "These are the tide jewers from the regend!" He gasps, "Tge ones Empress Jengo used to defeat the Koreans! Arigat-" The dragon has already disappeared. Japan goes out searching for Korea with a new sense of hope. "Oh Im Yong Soo! I've finarry rearized how much I rove you!" He calls. "YOU'RE MINE DA-ZE!" Korea grins, running towards Japan. "Why are you wearing a life jacket?" He then threw one stone. The water arose. Korea then disappeared under the waves. He then threw the other stone and the water dropped. The Korean was coughing up water.

"Are you going to grope me again?" Japan asked. Korea shook his head gasping.

"I'll stick… to China…"  
? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ  
Hungary looked out her window in awe at the horned dragon at her window. "Hungarian horntail..." She was a fan of Harry Potter. She called up someone. "Norway! Norway! It's a Horntail!" She said into the phone, half excited, half scared. This dragon was /dangerous/. "Alright! Thanks!" She says, flipping her phone shut. Soon enough, a blood red European dragon flew down and revealed Romania. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Norway is also having a dragon incident. I'm here," he said with a fanged smirk. "You needed help?"

"Not anymore! You can leave!" she yelled.

"Listen," he said, "this dragon is extremely dangerous! I'm helping whether you like it or not." He then grabbed his armour out of his bag.

"I'm helping too!" she said.

"We actually need all the help we can get, so call whoever you know," he said. He already dialed Bulgaria. She began to dial Prussia.


	2. Chapter 2

here's part 2, the last part! hope you enjoy, please review!

~aru

Sweden and Finland were covered in armour. Finland then grabbed a sword and handed it to Sweden. "This is a magic sword," he said, "Sve..." He began, not believing what he was about to say. "If you can kill him with /this/ sword and nothing else, I'll be your wife".

Sweden has a new determination on his face. "Y's m' w'fe" he says. He pulls out the sword and turns to the dragon in front of him. The dragon spewed fire at Finland. It burnt his wooden shield to the handle. Sweden jumps, and with a abrupt motion, and goes to hack it's head off. The dragon goes to bite his neck, but due to their size difference, he falls into the dragon's mouth. Finland stares, terrified. "Is Sve dead...?" He wonders.

Furious, Finland stabs it with a knife in the leg. Just then, the blade of sweden's rips through the bottom of the dragon's mouth, and it traces cutting all the way down around it's neck, slicing it's head off.

Sweden climbs out of the bloody stump of a neck, and he smiled at Finland. "M' w'fe" he says. "Why did I agree to that..." Finland says. "Haha! Looks like you're getting a sex change, Finland!" Says Norway, popping up out of nowhere. "I was going to as if you could help with Fafnir, but Sweden is injured. I will go."  
? ﾟﾙﾎ? ﾟﾙﾎ? ﾟﾙﾎ? ﾟﾙﾎ? ﾟﾙﾎ? ﾟﾙﾎ  
Ukraine sobbed into her hands. She was going to be married to a three headed monster. The horrible monster was in another room. She hoped that someone could come for her.

Meanwhile…  
Russia and Belarus were outside of the castle.

"Do we have to do this?" Belarus asked. Russia nodded the he looked at the instructions. They began walking inside the castle.

"It says for the magic to work, it must be held by a-" just then a giant foot stepped in front of them. Ivan took out his other sword. "I'll take care of the giant. You grab the sword. It will take you right to the Gorynych. It must be held by a beautiful maiden in order to work."

"Where will we find a maiden?" she asked. He looked at her. She blushed. "What? You really think I'm…" he nodded.

"Why do you think I pick on Lithuania so much?" She smiled as she grabbed the sword. The sword took off flying. And Belarus went with it.

"Yes! Freedom!" cheered Russia. He then continued fighting the giant.

Belarus eventually zoomed into the Gorynych's lair. The sword then flew into the Gorynych's heart. The monster was dead. "Now to find my stupid sister and leave," she said. A deep cry meant that Russia had killed the giant. She then stumbled upon Ukraine's dungeon.

"Sestra!" Ukraine cheered, "You came to rescue me!"

"Whatever, just come on!" she said as she unlocked the cage. The two then met up with Russia and they dashed out of the castle.  
? ﾟﾒﾨ? ﾟﾒﾨ? ﾟﾒﾨ? ﾟﾒﾨ? ﾟﾒﾨ? ﾟﾒﾨ  
"I've been totally wanting to get rid of this one that Russia gave me. It's like totally horrible. You can use that," he points to an old Grey pony that was frothing at the mouth. It smelled like vodka. "It's like totally not cute!". Lithuania gave an apologetic look to the horse and went to make preparations.

-time skip-

Lithuania returned after feeding the horse sulfur and hot spices. Then, they went to the place where the dragon was last spotted, by a river. The dragon caught sight of them and descended, chomping the horse in its jaws. After it ate it, it drank half of the river, just like the legend, and exploded. "Oh my god! IT'S GUTS LIKE ARE ALL OVER MY NEW SHOES! TOTALLY NOT COOL!" Poland screams. "At least it's dead" Lithuania says. "MY SHOES ARE DEAD!" Poland snaps.  
? ﾟﾑﾟ? ﾟﾑﾟ? ﾟﾑﾟ? ﾟﾑﾟ? ﾟﾑﾟ? ﾟﾑﾟ  
England went up to the knucker hole and left the offering by it. There was a horse cart. "England? What's inside that cart?"

"My homemade scones of course," he replied, seeming proud of himself. england had prepared his scones as a peace offerring, hoping that his scones would satisfy it and keep it from eating any more of his citizens. The Knucker came up from the water and ate the cart whole, horse, scones and all. The thing then went limp and crashed to the ground beside it's hole, dead. England was shocked.

"Yay! England's scones killed it!" said Sealand.

"I-Is my cooking really that bad?" he asked. The whole town nodded.  
? ﾟﾏﾢ? ﾟﾏﾥ? ﾟﾏﾪ?￢ﾛﾪ? ﾟﾏﾤ? ﾟﾏﾡ  
Norway and Denmark were suited up to face the dragon. "How do we defeat it? It's armour is impossible to penetrate."

"But it's stomach is soft," said Norway, "I think I have an idea."

The two went near his cave. Norway dug a pit by the branches and thorns. "Why do I have to be the decoy?" Denmark whined.

"shut up and do it" norway says. denmark stops talking, no further questions. he had not expected this response from his friend. norway proceeded to sneak into the dragon's  
lair while leaving denmark behind as a decoy. his goal had been to get inside, and get the dragon outside where the two could then attack it together and kill it.

denmark talks tough, but he was shaking in his armor. he stood by the enterence, scared as hell. sighing, he began to start looking for ways to lure the beast out.

"Oy! Oy! Over here! I stole a chalice from your hoard!" he taunted. The dragon charged after him. Denmark ran for his life. "OKAY IM SORRY! F**********CKK!" he screamed. the dragon chased after him, but norway was behind him. he gave denmark a nod of the head, and he stopped. the dragon turned to see what had stopped him and ran directly into norway's sword. The two cheered. "Now lets have a beer!" Denmark cheered.

"You are such an idiot," said Norway. His phone was ringing.  
Hallo?

Norway, it's Romania. We have a Hungarian Horntail and we really need your help! Got to go!  
He hung up. "Sorry Denmark," he said, "the beer will have to wait. We need to kill another dragon."

"Alright! Lets go!" said Denmark. The two climbed on Norbert and left.  
? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾝ  
they arrive in hungary to find prussia, bulgaria, romania, england, and hungary battling the huge spiked beast. the dragon lashed its tail at hungary, prussia sees it and pushes her out of the way. its tail came down hard on his back, making a loud smacking noise. "prussia!" hungary yelled. "it's alright. this is nothing my awesomeness cant handle" he says weakly. But he wasn't able to get up. England took a shot at it with his wand. The creature showed signs of pain, but then scratched England. There was a huge gash across his chest. The thing than spat fire. Bulgaria tried to block it with his shield, but his shield was wooden and burnt to the handle. (Remember kids: firewood.) The dragon's tail then whacked him in his vital regions. He scooted away. Only 4 were standing. Norway was going in for the final blow. Then the dragon spotted him. The dragon then lunged. He jumped to dodge it, but the Horntail bit his arm. He yelped in pain.

"Norge!" Denmark cried. He then ended up flying through the air and onto the spiny back of the dragon. It tried to shake him. "GUA-AA-AA-AA! HELP ME!" Denmark yelled. Two were standing. Romania was backed up against the wall when the thing cornered him. He was as good as dead. He braced for impact. Then, the dragon let out a shrieking cry and dropped dead. Romania was confused. Then, he looked at where the others were running to and he joined. Underneath the mighty dragon was Hungary. Her upper body was the only thing not submerged under the heavy dead dragon. She winced as the spikes dug into her leg. England was prepared to pull her out.

"No!" Norway said, "that will only make things worse."

"Dont tell me we have to push this thing!" Denmark said.

"Everyone! Wands ready!" England said. They then used all their might to slightly lift the dragon off of Hungary. Just enough for Prussia to pull her out. Both legs were broken, but she was fine. There were no more loose dragons in Europe.

However, in east asia China and Japan were both fanboying over their dragons who brought them good fortune.


End file.
